


The Art of Ice Cream and Female Friendship

by dearzoemurphy



Series: Soft Summer Prompts [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Just gals being pals, Mid-Canon, Short & Sweet, au where the girls actually hang out with one another, ice cream trucks are god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: The study group girls hang out during the summer and are greeted with a pleasant surprise.Based on the soft summer prompt 'ice cream'.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Britta Perry & Shirley Bennett, Shirley Bennett & Annie Edison, Shirley Bennett & Britta Perry, implied Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Series: Soft Summer Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Art of Ice Cream and Female Friendship

“Wait, there’s an ice cream truck that comes to your neighborhood? And we’re just now finding out about it?!” Britta exclaimed. The study group girls were having a summer catch-up session on Shirley’s front porch, Annie and Britta rocking back and forth in her bench swing and Shirley tucked up onto her love seat.

Shirley gave a confused look. “I mean, I wasn’t keeping it from you! It’s just never been by when you girls have been over. And we’re adults, we can buy ice cream whenever we want,” she reasoned.

“Yeah, but it’s an ice cream truck!” Britta said simply. She looked out to the street where the truck in question was slowly rolling to a stop. 

“What is the big deal with ice cream trucks? None ever came near where I lived when I was younger,” Annie said.

Britta gasped. “They have Spongebob shaped ice cream! And Powerpuff Girls heads on sticks! And- you know what, this is unacceptable. I’m going to get you something.” She grabbed Annie by the hand and stood up, darting down the front porch stairs and into the street. Shirley shook her head, giving an amused smile as she followed after the pair. Thankfully, there was no line, so Britta went right up to the window.

“Hi, can I get a Bubbles ice cream pop? And whatever these two want,” she said, gesturing behind her.

Annie smiled unsurely. “Um, can I get a…Spongebob ice cream?” she asked, leaning over to whisper to Britta, “I wasn’t allowed to watch Spongebob when I was a kid.”

Britta gasped. “You can’t be serious.”

“And what for you?” the ice cream truck owner asked, gesturing behind them to Shirley. The pair quickly moved out of the way to let their friend up to the window.

“An ice cream sandwich please!” she said. 

“That’ll be $5.27.”

Britta started digging around in her pockets in search of her wallet, but only produced three crumpled dollar bills, a few nickels, and a receipt from a sushi place.

“Uh, here’s that…guess I left my wallet inside…” she said, placing what she had collected on the window sill. 

Shirley looked down into her ever present large handbag and began fishing around for loose change or bills, Annie reaching a hand into her cardigan pocket to do the same. It took only about thirty seconds to assemble the required $5.27, plus Britta’s extra nickels. The cashier grunted, clearly annoyed at the mismatch of change, but put it in the register and turned around to get their ice creams.

“Sorry. I’ll actually get you guys next time,” Britta said.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! It’s the thought that counts,” Shirley assured. 

The ice cream man produced their treats, holding them out the window. The girls took their own and each gave a ‘thank you’ before turning around and going back to Shirley’s porch. They assumed their seats once more and set about unwrapping their ice cream. Annie looked down to her Spongebob’s wonky eyes and laughed.

“I see the value of ice cream trucks now,” she said.

Britta grinned and moved an arm around her shoulders. “There you go! By the way, why didn’t your parents let you watch Spongebob?” she asked, taking a lick of of her Bubbles ice cream.

“I don’t really remember, I think it was something about killing my brain cells?” Annie said with a laugh.

“Must have worked, seeing how smart you are,” Shirley chimed in.

The younger woman blushed, looking down to her lap. “Aw, thanks.”

The trio sat contentedly eating their frozen treats, listening to the birds chirping and feeling the wind rustling their hair. Britta started slowly rocking the bench swing back and forth, rubbing small circles with her thumb on Annie’s shoulder. 

“It’s nice to have this time away from the boys. We should do this more often,” Shirley piped up.

“Aww,” Annie cooed, “we should! Maybe we could take a day trip to the botanical gardens soon,” she suggested.

“Absolutely! Maybe next week after the waterpark trip?” Britta said.

“Oh, boy, don’t remind me about that,” Shirley grumbled.

The other two laughed. Britta finished her Powerpuff pop and gathered up her trash, putting her hand out to take Annie’s as well.

“It’ll be just fine. As long as we can convince Jeff to wear something more than his Speedo,” the blonde said with a laugh.

“Thanks for reminding us of that impossible task,” Annie mumbled.

“I mean, would it really be that bad if we can’t?” Shirley said.

“Oh come on!”

“Gross!”

“No one needs to see that much of him!” Annie and Britta protested, gaping and making disgusted faces.

Shirley laughed. “I’m kidding. We’ll do what we can. Even if we have to force some decent trunks on him,” she said.

“Good. Glad to know we’re all on the same page,” Britta said solemnly, but cracking up by the end.

“Study group girls go on three?” Annie asked, reaching her arm out to the middle. Shirley and Britta smiled, adding their hands to the pile.

“Okay. One…two…three…”

“Study group girls, go!” they cheered together, raising their arms out and bursting out into contentedly laughter.

“I’m so glad to have met you all,” Shirley said. 

Britta and Annie grinned.

“Me too.”

“I don’t know how I would survive the study group antics without you two,” Britta said. 

Both Shirley and Annie ‘awww’ed, Annie wrapping her arms around the blonde and resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Now, are we breaking in and burning Jeff’s Speedo collection, or innocently gifting him a normal pair of trunks?” Britta asked, a wicked grin spreading across her face. 

“Definitely burning if we can,” Annie said, sitting up straighter and vigorously nodding.

Shirley shook her head, trying to conceal a smirk. “You both are too much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below! I'll be posting some more little things like this since I've taken on a bunch of tumblr requests this week (feel free to request your own with prompts from [ my tag ](https://paradigmsofbrittaperry.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts) of writing prompts!) I hope you all enjoyed, and hope to see you around soon <3


End file.
